


Five Times People Walk In On Them

by fortunehasgivenup



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, mentions of - Freeform, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: People just keep walking in on Beth and Rio.Plus the one time they know someone's listening.





	Five Times People Walk In On Them

Ruby ducks into the house, making a beeline for the bedroom to grab a sweater. Who’d have thought it would actually get chilly in August? She grabs the first one she sees, which is right at the end of the bed, where she left it hours ago after deciding it was too hot to wear it. She’s just turning to go when she hears a thump.

At the sound, Ruby looks towards the bathroom. 

“Hello?” Ruby reaches out to grab the lamp on the bedside table. There’s another thump and the door shudders. She’s debating whether or not to go for the handle of the door when it turns from the inside.

The door opens, spilling Beth and Rio out onto the floor of Ruby’s bedroom floor.

She stares down at them. Rio’s already rolling to the side, yanking Beth’s skirt down and his pants back up in an alarmingly smooth movement. 

“In my bathroom?” Ruby squeaks, horrified.

Rio is standing, tugging Beth up with him, looking entirely unrepentant. 

“My pastor is in the backyard!” She hisses.

Rio zips up his jeans. “Yeah, that’s why we went for this bathroom instead of the main one.”

Beth gasps, jabbing him in the side. “Rio!” 

“What?” He rights his shirt. “It’s true.”

Beth has the good sense to look horrified, embarrassed, and slightly ashamed. “I’m so sorry, Ruby.” She’s shifting her skirt back in place, not meeting Ruby’s eye as she does it.

“Only if you promise to never, ever have sex in my house ever again. Ever,” Ruby points her finger at Rio, who looks way too satisfied for their current situation.

He holds up his hands. “A’ight,” he says, “promise.” He steps around Ruby. “I’ll see you in a few?” He’s asking Beth, but Ruby nods.

When he’s gone, Ruby turns to Beth. “Really?”

Beth finally meets her eye. “Shut up.”

“Did he -“ Ruby mimes an explosion with her hand. Beth nods. “Then you better go take care of that,” she says. “And then we’re going to go outside and you and your boyfriend are gonna behave yourselves for the rest of the afternoon. Can you manage that?”

“I can try,” Beth says, sticking her nose in the air and spinning to go back into the bathroom, leaving Ruby standing in her bedroom and wondering whether or not she should ask the reverend to perform some kind of blessing on the bathroom.

———————

Stan opens the door, ready to put his report in Rio’s mailbox. He doesn’t even register the noises until he’s already lifting his head from his phone. If he had, he would have walked by the room and pretended that he’d never been here. Instead, he’s stuck standing, frozen, in the doorway of Rio’s office staring at the man himself in what can only be described as a compromising position.

Beth moans. “Why did you -“ she starts to ask, lifting her head and shoulders as best as she can, considering her hands were tied behind her back. Unfortunately, this has the added effect of revealing the gaping front of her dress. “Stan!”

“Get out,” Rio hisses.

Stan drops the report on the floor and turns on his heel, mind blank.

He gets home somehow, walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the counter.

Ruby immediately knows that something's wrong. There’s none of his usual chatter, he hadn’t even given her a kiss or said hello, had he? Stan’s pretty sure he didn’t.

“Stan?” Ruby sets down the spoon she was using to stir sauce and rushes to his side, reaching out to put her hand on his head, checking his temperature.

“Stanley!” She shakes his shoulder. He blinks. “What happened?”

“I can never unsee that.”

“Unsee what?” Ruby holds his face between her hands. 

Stan swallows, then gets up, goes to the fridge and takes out a beer. 

“Stanley, I swear, I will call Beth and -“

“Don’t!” Stan holds up his hand, then groans. 

“What can’t you unsee? You’re freaking me out.”

Stan pops the cap and half-drains the beer in one go. “I was dropping something off in the office,” he says, “and I went in. I didn’t think anyone was there.”

“What are you talking about?” Ruby’s still looking concerned.

Stan finishes the beer. “I just walked in on the two of them, you know. Beth over the desk, hands tied behind her back. That’s gonna be in my head until I die.”

Ruby stares at him. “You went into a room that might have had Beth and/or Rio without knocking?” Stan nods. “Oh honey,” she sighs, patting his cheek.

——————

Cisco tosses his keys and catches them, whistling softly as he walks down the hall.

“Yeah.”

He stops in his tracks. 

“Uh huh.”

He turns his head in the direction of the voice. It’s coming from the office. He sees Rio sitting at his chair behind the desk, figures he’s on the phone, and takes a step towards him, ready to see if there’s anything else that needs to get done before they close up shop for the night.

But then his boss’ head falls back and he groans. “That’s it, Elizabeth,” he says, “suck my cock.”

Cisco turns to walk away as fast as he can, but he’s not fast enough to miss what Rio says next.

“You’re so good for daddy.”

He’s gonna need a lot of drinks to erase this from his brain.

——————

When you know someone as long as Bullet and Rio have known one another, you get to know stuff. You can’t help it. You pick up on which girls your buddy prefers, start cataloguing the features they have in common, hear the occasional story about a sexual encounter or two. 

So Bullet thinks he’s got a pretty good idea of what Rio goes for. Elizabeth Boland ain’t it. But then he lets her get away with getting them all arrested and what’s worse, letting her shoot him. Three times. There’s thinking with your dick and then there’s _that_. 

So she’s not exactly his favourite person, but even Bullet can admit that she’s smart when she wants to be and she’s learning to be as cruel as she needs to in this world. She’s growing on him, you might say.

Like a fungus.

He’s thinking about this as he climbs the warehouse stairs to deliver a payment to Rio. The door to the counting room where Rio’s been overseeing business is open a crack, so he pushes it the rest of the way open.

Bullet steps into the room and the second that his mind makes sense of the tableau in front of him, he gasps. There’s no other way to describe the noise that comes out of his mouth.

Beth, leaning back against the cash covered table, starts to shove at the pair of shoulders between her legs that can only belong to Rio even though his head is hidden by the fall of Beth’s dress.

Rio lifts the fabric and his head pops up like the most horrifying game of peekaboo Bullet has ever seen. Beth’s face is red, but it’s not all embarrassment. Rio wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and Bullet tries not to put two and two together.

“I’m gonna go,” he tells the pair.

Rio snorts. “Yeah, that’d be a good idea.”

Bullet turns.

“Close the door on your way out,” Rio tells him.

Bullet does and by the time he makes it back downstairs, he thinks he’s got himself under control. But Cisco looks at him weird.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asks. 

Bullet makes eye contact with Cisco and leans towards him. “Knock before you go into the office.”

Cisco snorts. “You just figuring that out now?”

———————

There’s a loud crash as Annie steps into the house, then a shriek.

She drops her bag and takes off in the direction of the sound. She’s already planning her 911 call (“Yes, operator, my sister dropped a vase and then impaled herself on the shards, please send an ambulance.”) and it doesn’t occur to her to wonder why the bedroom door is closed if Beth is home alone. She just barrels in.

“Beth! Oh my god, are you okay?”

Annie registers the broken glass, the wine soaking into the carpet. Why isn’t Beth running to stop the - Annie makes eye contact with Rio.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He snaps.

Annie can’t stop her brain from picking up on the details. Beth, hands hooked behind her legs, lying back in the bed. Which has been knocked sideways into the nightstand, which is what must have sent the wineglasses to the ground. Rio, wearing a pair of glasses, a white button-up, and a black tie, who apparently is putting enough power into his thrusts that he moved a bed, glaring at her.

“So girls’ night is cancelled?” Annie guesses.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Beth yells. “Go away!”

Annie flees, calling Ruby.

“I’m running a little bit behind, Harry got sauce on -“

“Girls’ night is cancelled,” Annie blurts.

“Huh?” Ruby sounds distracted. “What’s going on?”

“Those two are redefining horny on main,” Annie snaps, throwing herself into the car before realizing that her purse is on Beth’s kitchen floor. She looks back at the house, then at the key in her hand. Whatever, she’ll just come back tomorrow. “I’m coming to your house. Do you have tequila or should I pick up my own?”

————————

Turner steps into the room. “What have we got?” 

“Not much,” one of the techs shrugs. “Marks just entered the building though.”

Good, that’s good. They should get something once the two of them start talking. Turner takes a seat and settles in to listen.

“What the hell?” Elizabeth Marks - formerly Boland - shouts. Turner can imagine her storming across the office towards Rio.

“What the hell what?” 

There’s the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. “Really? That’s how you’re going to play it?” Beth says.

There’s low laughter. “It’s called a gift, mami.”

“You’re such a jackass,” Beth goes on. “You’re not in charge of everything, you jerk!”

Turner sits up. This is it. She’s going to chew him out for pushing her out of the Guertiez sale. He checks that the mic is recording.

“You’re such an overbearing tyrant,” she rails. “This isn’t a dictatorship, Rio!” Her voice hitches, like she’s going to cry or something. “I’m not just going to do whatever you want me to.”

“No?” Rio asks, his voice low. 

“I’m not even allowed to do my own shopping anymore?”

That’s an odd way to put it, but okay.

“Relax, Elizabeth. You’re tight.” There’s a moan. He must be rubbing her shoulders or something, trying to defuse her. From what Turner knows of that woman, that’s a lost cause.

“You didn’t even consult me,” she says.

Rio hums. “But you’re wearing it.”

What? Turner looks to one of the techs.

Rio’s chuckle crackles over the line. “I knew it would look good on you, ma. You’re acting like you’re all pissed at me, but you took the time to take off your clothes and put on the new panties I got you before coming here to chew me out. So you ain’t that mad.”

Turner blinks. That was…not what he was expecting.

“If you were mad,” Rio goes on, “you’d be holding back and I wouldn’t be balls deep in that sweet little snatch of yours.”

There’s a growl and then a hiss.

Rio laughs again. “There’s my girl,” he says. “Not gonna work though. I can feel how wet you are and you came to me like this. Bet you soaked the driver’s seat of your car, huh? You were probably squirming all the way over here. Did you slip your hand down into these when you were stopped at a red? I bet you did.”

Turner stares at the computer bank, his mouth hanging open slightly. The techs present are looking just as uncomfortable as the filthy monologue keeps going, punctuated by loud moans and gasps.

“Sir,” one of them clears her throat, “what should we -“

Turner just wants to _murder_ those two.

—————

A couple of hours later Beth lies back on the bed, arm over her eyes. “We let someone listen to us have sex.”

“Multiple someones probably.” The bed sinks as Rio joins her.

She groans. “Not helping.”

He laughs and rolls towards her. “Might I remind you that it was your idea?”

Beth thumps him in the stomach. He grabs her arm and holds it in place so she can’t pull away. They lay there in silence for a few minutes. Beth starts to trace shapes on his flat stomach, occasionally scratching him with her nails.

“Think we could get a copy of that recording?” Rio asks.

Beth tries to push him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I just don't want to put too much thought or effort into this. Any and all mistakes are my own. In this universe, Stan has started to work for one of Rio's legitimate businesses. Don't question it. Yes, Annie walked in on them while Rio was roleplaying as a sexy accountant.
> 
> If there's any content that you think that I should warn for, please let me know!


End file.
